Understanding Each Other (Together)
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: Connie is upset with Steven and Steven is frustrated because he doesn't understand why. Stevonnie steps in and helps them out. One-shot (SPOILERS)


**My poor Connie has been getting way too much hate from the fandom! Hopefully, I can help some of you understand her side (and Steven's too).**

OoOoOo

Connie turned away from him, too many strong emotions swarming in her head. She knew she shouldn't be too upset (it _was_ Steven after all), but she couldn't help it. What made things worse was that he didn't seem to understand what it was that he did wrong.

Steven looked at her, confusion etched across his face. Why was she so angry with him? He did this for her! So she and everyone else he loved would be safe. He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from getting on top of Lion. "Connie, wait-" he said, his voice sounding puzzled and weary at the same time.

Suddenly, there was a bright pink glow. Standing where the two children once were was Stevonnie. They looked confused for a moment before biting their lip. "We need to talk," they decided.

OoOoOo

Stevonnie sat cross-legged on the beach, hands folded in their lap. They took a deep breath. _Okay, Steven and Connie are just having a small_ _disagreement_ , they thought. _That's normal, friends are supposed to fight sometimes. Right? Yeah, they'll be fi-_

 **How could you just give up like that?!**

 ** _Here comes a thought,_**

 ** _that might alarm me_**

Stevonnie flinched. That was most definitely Connie's voice. She sounded hurt, angry, and, most of all betrayed. Stevonnie took a minute to analyze the girl's internal feelings; the shock and sadness she had felt when Steven left and the concern that had nearly killed her while he was gone. Most of all, they could feel the relief warming her body that he was back home.

What do you mean? asked Steven desperately. I saved you, all of you! Why are you made at me?!

 ** _What someone said,_**

 ** _and how it harmed me_**

Stevonnie felt bad. They could tell that Steven didn't know what he did wrong. Though he was good at picking up on _when_ people were upset, he was almost always oblivious to the why. With Connie, it was the exact opposite. She had a hard time with figuring out when people were upset (most likely due to having no friends), but once she knew she could logically deduce the reason why they were upset.

Stevonnie was also getting bits and pieces as to what Steven experienced on Homeworld. He had been through a lot and they could tell it was wearing him down.

 **Steven, what did you first tell me when I first started training with Pearl?**

 ** _Something I did,_**

 ** _that failed to be charming_**

That I wanted you to fight with-

 **Exacty!**

 ** _Things that I said,_**

 ** _are suddenly swarming_**

That's when it all fell into place. Flashbacks of training with Pearl, singing Jam Buds, and spending time together soared through their mind. Their thoughts got darker as they viewed Steven giving himself up, going up before the Diamonds, and witnessing Lars' death (and rebirth). Stevonnie split with another flash of light. Steven and Connie looked at each other for a moment, getting lost in each other's eyes.

Without a second thought, Connie launched herself into Steven's arms, sobbing into his hair. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm so sorry." How could she have been so selfish? Steven had been through so much and she wasn't even being the shoulder to lean on that she promised she would be.

Steven held her tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Me too," he said, tears streaming silently down his face. "Me too." He felt so stupid. He was Connie's first and only friend. Jam Buds, Stevonnie, fighting together, all that had meant so much to her. When he had walked onto that ship, it was like he had thrown all that away without a second thought.

Connie pulled away, more than a little ashamed of her coldness towards him. "Tell me everything," she demanded. "Don't leave a single thing out."

Steven wiped his face and beamed brightly. "Lars and I were separated as soon as we got to Homeworld..."

OoOoOo

Meanwhile, inside, Garnet was smiling widely at the sight on the beach. _You seeing this, Rose? It worked. It always works._

OoOoOo

 **Not gonna lie, I wasn't so sure about adoing _Here Comes a Thought_ , but I'm pretty happy with it. As a Fusion, Stevonnie can't just deal with the problems Steven and Connie face separately. They have to handle their internal conflict with each other as well. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!**


End file.
